To breed ornamental fish, feed is required to be delivered to the fish tank everyday, and the amount of feed to be delivered is crucially important to the survival and health of the ornamental fish. The rationed aquarium feed delivery device with prior art is complex in structure, in need of electric energy and inconvenient to use; it is not suitable for common families as well.